Problem: Convert $\dfrac{111}{13}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $111 \div 13 = {8}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{13}{13} = {\dfrac{104}{13}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{13}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{7}{13}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{104}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{111}{13}$.